Kill La Kill: An Unexpected Turn of Events
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: Kill La kill, where reality, logic, and the laws of physics are spat on on a daily basis. The girls clothes of More cleavage and revealing skin equals more armor, the human version of Pinkypie, two of the most sadistic and psychotically evil characters in anime history. and it just so seems that I'm smashed directly in the middle of it. What could Possibly go wrong! fucking jinx it


AN: no I'm Not stopping my other stories, Once my Imagination is attached to something it won't let go at all, I'm sure other creative Authors can agree. This will have a Very loose crossover aspect from dark souls 2 but this will not be a cross over fully so yeah, just getting that out there. Also, this is just for fun, not everything will be the same and some characters will act differently cause I want them to, and there may be errors in grammar but that's OK. Just don't get on my back about who much you hate this story and it's not like the show even though it's a blood FANFICTION, I cannot stress this enough ya know. You can still write suggestions and point out errors where you see them as it will help me, just don't go over board KK? On to the story and the pairings a secret for now btw. :P

KILL LA KILL:

An Unexpected Turn of Events

"Hey, do ya think he's dead?" A child like voice sounded out, that's not really something you'd wanna hear when your sleeping in on Saturday, I opened my eyes to a ring of disturbingly familiar faces and shot up like a bullet.

"Whoa! He ain't dead!" The children backed off slightly (a couple of feet) while I blinked repeatedly, waiting to wake up from this freaky ass dream. You honestly expect me to believe that these fictional characters are real! After an awkward minute I sighed, not waking up yet I look to the leader of the small (literally more ways than one) gang.

"You, Pinch me" they stare at me in confusion before shrugging, Mataro Makanshoku walked up to me and pinched me right on the arm. Ow, OK, this is real. Nodding slowly I got up and noticed a gleaming surface from under a bunch of junk with a handle sticking out. Curious I grab it and pull it out and I honestly shouldn't have been surprised at what it was. The six foot, quick-silver metal of the Pursuers Great Sword reflected the suns rays. If I'm in the second anime to completely defy logic and the laws of physics then why shouldn't I be able to wield a 400 pound ultra-great sword from a completely Different universe? Hefting it off the ground and onto my shoulder I looked at the small group of children which were looking at the blade in Awe.

"Guess I'm going to go get my bearings and see exactly where I am." With that said I started walking out of the dilapidated alley way and into the slums of the Honnouji Academy, wondering what the fuck I was gonna do and a shiver ran down my spine as I remember the one character of this entire show that I would gladly run away from squealing like a little girl, Nui Harime. I really hope I don't have to face her any time soon, but I guess that since I have a massive blade that I can hold one handedly I have to fight, and I know who's side I'm fighting for.

I walked along the merchant area, browsing the merchandise, my sword hanging on my back without a strap, Dark Souls style. No one concerned themselves with me though, like it was normal to see a high school graduate walking around with a sword that was their size and could easily cut them down. I have to admit it was a beautiful blade though, the metal glistened like quick-silver and it made the curving and intricate patterns on it's surface stand out even more.

How'd I end up here anyways? I remember coming home from work and going to bed almost immediately after and I wake up here of all places? What fucked up sensibility is that? My musing was cut short as a familiar female voice sounded behind me.

"Nice sword, whats a guy with an expensive looking sword like you doin' in this whacked out city?" I turned around to end up face to face with Ryuko Matoi. I always really liked her character in the series, typical punk like posture with an outfit that compliments her personality, the red streak on her hair that adds to her attraction. I guess this place is as good as any to meet her as she's going to that school up there.

"Glad you can tell I'm not from here just by the sword, as for why I'm here, I'm just wandering from place to place, heard this place was like a communist dictatorship and from the looks of this place I might be right. I also kinda got lost lost in this maze of a district, why are you here if ya don't mind my asking?" Ryuko paused a sec before looking at the Academy and sighed.

"I'm looking for leads to something, and this place is my best bet."

"Hope ya find what ever it is your looking for" she just nods and starts walking towards the school. I just continue looking at the merchandise as the hours flew by. Eventually the rain clouds started rolling in and I thought about what would happen now, and sure enough, bright lights appeared over the Academy wall. May as well help her, I have a weapon and I'm rather strong now so might as well use it.

Ryuko POV

'DAMN IT!' I flew backwards and skidded along the muddied ground as rain poured from the sky, drenching my already bloodied uniform. The Boxing captain that attacked grinned viciously and laughed, my anger rose and tears fell as I tried not to let the pain get the best of me. He ran forward and his boxing gloves smashed against my stomach before I could defend myself and cried out as I fell back another couple of feet and landed harshly on my back. My scissor blade lay next to me with my fingers gripping it weakly, I tried to get back on my feet but the Boxing club captain kicked me in the side and I flew again, spinning awkwardly until landing in a heap.

"Pitiful, I was hoping you would be somewhat amusing, but your disappointing. You don't even know how to handle that weapon of your properly, Fukuroda, confiscate that scissor blade" Satsuki said in a tone that really pissed me off, but the fact that she was going to take the only lead to my fathers murderer pushed me over the edge.

"HELL NO YOU BITCH! You will never take this away from me! I won't let you!" Screaming, I staggered to my feet and with my Scissor, and ran towards Satsuki. But I didn't get far as a gloved fist collided with my side and again I was sent flying, when I landed I felt bones breaking and my side started to burn in an agonizing pain. I couldn't help the fact that I was screaming at this point, what made it worse was that the man that hurt me was laughing, Mako was covering her face and shaking. Can't blame her for that, god damn it, how could I be so stupid!

"How dare you ignore the one fighting you and try to attack the great Satsuki Kiryuin! I'll grind your bones into dust! And then rip the Scissor out of your broken and bleeding hand!" He laughed sadistically and approached me slowly, we both know that I can't run now, I was so close! How could it end here! The bastard raised his over sized boxing glove and prepared to crush my already broken frame, but I just stared defiantly.

He smiled and threw his arm down and I unconsciously closed my eyes and threw my arms in front of my face, but instead of bones being crushed, I heard a metallic ring that flooded into my ears, it's echo was almost impossible. The sound wave vibrated through me like water, metal shouldn't make that sound should it? I opened my eyes and lowered my arms to the new figure in front of me. He held a quick-silver shining blade Perpendicular to his body, his right hand on the grip, his left against the angled flat of the massive sword towards the point. Takaharu's glove pushed against the blade to no avail, the ground around the man trenched at his heels, his jaw clenched and eyes looked to melt steel.

"Attacking a downed opponent who is severely injured and in no condition to fight with the intention to kill her? And you call yourself a boxer." The man I finally recognized from this morning seethed and with a yell, launched Takaharu through the air and the blade smashed into the ground. Everyone was surprised that he just threw a Goku uniform without one of his own, even I was shocked. As Takaharu ran at him again and threw his left hook, the strange man just stabbed the blade into the ground as the attack hit. He didn't budge.

Takaharu's eyes widened as he was already in motion towards the swordsman, said man planted his feet in the ground and as Takaharu reached him the great sword erupted from the ground and slammed blade first into Takaharu's body. Keeping the momentum steady he then threw the Boxer over himself and me, the Boxer captain flew through the air, skipping on the ground with massive force.

I looked at the man that just saved my life as he connected the Great sword to his back and knelt down. Before I could ask what he was do he gently pushed me on my back and with his right arm under my legs and his left under my neck on my shoulders, picked me up bridal style causing me to blush slightly. Then he started walking towards the exit of the Academy.

Soon we were at the entrance to the Academy, no one followed us surprisingly enough, but the sharp pain in my chest kept me from questioning anything and I gasped for breath that didn't somehow cause so much pain. The man kept walking until we can up to an abandoned shack in the slums and opened the door. It was about the size of a large bedroom, with a moth eaten mattress with covers but thankfully no stains. A small desk sat in the corner next to a rather uncomfortable couch and a broken dining table.

He gently put me down in the bed and started to pull the place apart until he found a first aid kit, sighing he opened it up and frowned, cursing under his breath he took out a half roll of cloth bandaging and two tubes of gauze and threw the now empty kit away and walked over to the bed.

"Sorry but I'm gonna need you to remove your clothes." I froze, w-what! Why would I need to take off my clothes, is he trying to take me or something! He must have saw the look on my face because he sighed and gestured to the medical supplies.

"I'm not a doctor by any means, but I can't put this on your injuries to help you recover with your clothes on, and you wouldn't be able to take them off if I put this on over them, alright?"Oh god now I feel stupid, of course it wouldn't help me then. Sighing I start undressing blushing heavily, I look towards him but he's looking away, that gets me to smile slightly, so he's not some perverted ass with a massive sword.

Soon I was completely undressed. Coughing to get his attention he turned around towards me and blinked a couple of time, 'oh god I'm so exposed here' I thought while still blushing. My arms crossed loosely over my chest and my legs were tightly pulled together, a small breeze passed through the gaps in the shacks walls and sent shivers down my spine. He went to work putting the gauze on and the wrapping, starting at my stomach and going up. When he got to my chest he nudged my arms a little, I guess I have no choice. Sighing, I lifted my arms so he could finish and trying not to cover myself again until he finished. My arms came next, and then my legs.

"I'm sorry but I can't bandage your legs like this, I promise I won't look alright?" Damn it, this just keeps getting more and more embarrassing doesn't it, my legs opened reluctantly and I covered the area between them with my hands and the man started bandaging them as well. He finished quickly and I closed my legs once again, I guess I should thank him for helping me.

"Thank you for saving my life, but why were you up there?" he looked at his sword and shrugged

"I saw a lot of lights and I kinda wanted to see the school, good thing to." He left the rest unsaid, he didn't need to, I looked down at that and just noticed that my waist was uncovered and I had relaxed, thereby opening my legs slightly. Blushing again I quickly closed them and looked towards the man, grateful he wasn't looking at me, but, I'm kind of disappointed at that? Why? I shook those thoughts away and stood up, holding my side when the pain started up again and tried, but failed to put on my clothes, the closest thing I got on was my panties. He turned around to face me, and instantly walked over,

"You're in no condition to move around, get back into bed now." he took my arm and before I could explain myself or complain, I found my self on the bed once again.

"You need to rest, you won't get any better if you try to move around and reopen your wounds, I used the last of the medicine from that kit and if you open those wounds again they'll get infected and there will be nothing I can do for you, do you understand me?" His left hand lightly pushed against the middle of my chest but enough to keep me from getting up.

"You don't understand, I need to go home, I can't stay here, and I need to say good bye, I failed to find the one who had the other half of my scissor, I need to go." I whispered and stared at the man on me, his eyes softened considerably and he sighed, patting the place where his hand was he walked away from the bed.

"I guess, but I'm going with you, I don't want you to die just after I saved you." his voice left no discussion and I reluctantly nodded. Getting up from my bed he pushed a jacket over my shoulders and helped me put it on, he didn't let me put on my other clothes as they would mess with the dressings he put on. It was embarrassing to walk around like a mummy but he's just trying to look out for me, so I guess I will endure it, why is he trying so hard to help me? I don't know but I'll find out, after that thought left my mind, we left the shack and I led the way to the place I swore never to go to until I succeeded, I guess I don't keep promises very well.

"What's your name, every girl should know the name of their knight in shining armor eh?" I joked lightly, but considering his sword he might just be my knight in not so shiny armor. We both smiled and he chuckled lightly before answering.

"My name is Sir Jake my Fair maiden, and may I ask your name my lady?." He smirked and I couldn't help but giggle enough to not let my chest hurt any more than it did.

"It's Lady Ryuko, Sir Jake, and I am in your debt great knight." We kept up this role play the entire way to my burned out home, . It felt right to finally feel normal, I've never felt this way in my entire life.


End file.
